Ahora que tienes dieciocho
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Sam sabe que hay dos cosas muy contagiosas en este mundo: el virus Croatan y la alegría de Dean. Al primero, es mágicamente inmune. Pero, con catorce años, Sam sabe que no hay forma de ser inmune a su hermano.
1. 8:30 am

**¡Hola!**

**Uh. Bueno, traigo este fic en disconformidad. Es decir, no me convence para nada el resultado, pero tampoco me siento capaz de hacerlo mejor. Podría dejarlo estacionario en Mis Documentos hasta que me sienta capaz de hacerlo mejor, pero la verdad es que eso no me funciona. Realmente, una idea me captura y hasta que no la dejo ir (la publicó) ella no me deja ir a mi. En fin.**

**Paso a informar que, mayormente, el motivo de mi descontento es que intente hacer la historia desde el punto de vista de Sam, que descubrí que se me da casi tan mal como John. Es un poco sobre Dean (no se asusten por el título, suena muy Wincest pero no) pero contado desde la perspectiva de Sam. Sepan disculpar. La acción transcurre en el enero anterior a "After School Special" como para que se hagan una imagen de Dean y Sam. Y ****¡Atención! ¡Tenemos una aparición especial hoy! No es John ni Bobby...**

**Por último (además de que los personajes no me pertenecen... blablablabla ¡Blablaba!) el fic se me hizo muy largo, por lo tanto lo corté en dos capítulos que, en realidad hacen uno. Por eso los publicó juntos: no hay ninguna intención de intriga, sólo hacer un poco más fácil la lectura, ya de por si complicada. Como espero que noten (y me perdonen) a lo largo del capítulo hay como "baches", cosas que en un capítulo se solucionarían con un golpe en la cabeza, un corte o un fundido a negro. Puesto que nadie quiso pagarme por publicidad y no se justificaban noquear tanto a los chicos, lo solucioné con la leyenda ******fundido a negro*********

**Casi todo, momento, momento, ¡Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron Reviews en "Mantener la línea"! Si quieren, pueden buscar al final de la segunda parte. ****Y a Haruka-chan 27 y Orihime Altair, que me consta que me leyeron.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Ahora que tienes dieciocho**_

Sam solamente vió a su hermano rezar una vez.

Fue en la noche del 23 de enero de 1997. Parecía de agradecimiento y no de desesperación. Resultó un poco sorprendente, porque en su vida había generalmente más de lo que desesperarse de lo que agradecer.

Sammy sabía que era posible fingir que nada pasaba y que Dean ayudaría con gusto, así que se dió media vuelta en la cama, como si se removiera entre sueños, y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

*************************** Fundido a Negro**************************************

El día de su cumpleaños, Dean olvidó que Sam pesaba por lo menos diez kilos menos que él. Lo zamarreó de tal forma, que lo tiró de la cama.

- ¡Auch, Dean! ¿Qué demonios...?- Sam intentó levantarse, pero se enredó más en las sábanas.

- ¡Cuida esa boca, muchacho! ¡Ahora soy un adulto y merezco respeto!- informó exaltado el mayor.

- Nunca seras un adulto y nunca mereceras respeto.- Sam se gira hasta quedar boca arriba en el suelo. Escucha claramente la risa maliciosa del rubio. Dean parece realmente feliz con todo aquello.

Pero, una punzada de inquietud recorre a Sam, _¿Qué es todo aquello?_

- ¡Levántate y brilla, Sammy!- en dos zancadas, Dean rodeó la cama y lo levantó de un codo, con brusquedad.

Sammy cree que nunca odiará lo suficiente esa frase, porque es la que usa Dean cuando esta de un humor excelente.

Dean nunca esta de un humor excelente por algo inocente.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?- masculla medio dormido el más chico, buscando con la vista algo con que vestirse.

- Preparativos, Sammy. Tú y yo vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños.- dice Dean mientras le pone una taza de café en las manos.

- No me gusta el café.- arruga la nariz Sam.

El rubio se encoge de hombros, le saca la taza, se bebe dos tragos grandes y rellena el faltante con leche en polvo.

- Ahí tienes. _Latte esspresso con leche._-

- Gracias.- Sam observa la taza con asco y fascinación, como si las respuestas a los grandes interrogantes de su vida flotarán en el menjunje marrón. Lo deja sobre la mesita de noche. -Tenemos escuela, Dean.-

- Sí, pero no tenemos que ir.- Dean pone su sonrisa satisfecha de _"Ya-sé-lo-que-estamos-cazando" _

- Si no vamos, van a llamar a papá.- acota Sam con su tono de _"No-puede-ser-un-hombre-lobo. Los-corazones-estan-ahí." _- Hay que lavar, Dean.- Sam rebusca entre los bolsos ropa limpia.

- Llamé a la escuela y dije que tenías fiebre.-

- ¿Te creyeron?-

- Soy mayor, Sammy.-

- La honestidad no viene con la edad, Dean.- Sam se sienta en la cama para ponerse las medias.

- No, pero si la responsabilidad. Ahora puedo firmar tu boleta cuando traigas bajas calificaciones y no quieras mostrarsela a papá.-

- Nunca traigo bajas calificaciones.-

- Lo sé. Eres un pequeño nerd.-

- Cállate.- Dean sonrió con ganas. Le encantaba molestar a su hermano pequeño y Sam se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil. Sammy gruñó y siguió vistiéndose.

- Como sea. Tenemos el día libre. Soy el mayor, es mi cumpleaños y lo vamos a pasar a mi manera.- cortó la discusión Dean.

Sam rodó los ojos y se pusó un grueso pullover sobre la camiseta. Era el cumpleaños de su hermano, así que ni modo.

***************************** Fundido a Negro ************************************

- Ten.- Dean le arroja las llaves de un auto a su hermano y se para junto a un Peugeot blanco en el estacionamiento del motel.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Sam las mira con desconfianza.

- Las llaves de un auto, Sammy.-

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Lo robaste?- Parecía que Sam estaba dispuesto a pasar el día entre el pánico y la indignación.

- No. Es alquilado.-

- ¿Qué tú qué?- Y la sorpresa, por supuesto. Sorpresa era el segundo nombre de Dean Winchester.

- Lo alquilé, Sammy. ¿Sabes? Hay negocios en los que te alquilan coches.- Dean sostiene un cartón verde plastificado entre dos dedos, como si fuera un as bajo la manga. _"Gambito." _piensa Sam y rie tontamente, porque sabe que si lo dijera en voz alta, Dean lo acusaría de nerd a pesar de que el rubio puede recitar por orden de aparición cada uno de los planetas que el Capitán Kirk y compañía han visitado hasta la fecha.- A adultos. Como yo.-

- ¿Voy a ser tu chofer todo el día?- protesta Sam.

Por primera vez en su vida, Dean no retrocede ante su cara de cachorrito apaleado.

- Sip. Yo quiero empezar a celebrar desde temprano.-

- Muy responsable por tu parte, adulto.- Sam remarca la última palabra con sorna.

- ¡A callar, enano! Tenemos trabajo que hacer.-

Sam conduce con extremo cuidado, no sólo porque el auto es alquilado, sino porque asi es su forma de conducir. Dean dice que parece una anciana. Tardan veinte minutos en llegar hasta la pequeña tienda de comestibles a diez cuadras del motel.

Dean maldice porque se les esta haciendo tarde. Sam pregunta para que, pero su hermano no responde. Baja corriendo del auto y vuelve diez minutos después con un carrito de supermercado lleno. Sam lo observa por el espejo retrovisor, un segundo antes de que la tapa del baúl del Chevy le bloque la visión. Dos packs de cervezas de seis unidades, tres packs de seis de gaseosas, tres bolsas de papas fritas, una bolsa grande de pan de molde y seguramente jalea y mantequilla para hacer sandwiches.

Sam juró que comería lo mínimo indispensable.

Dos segundos después, Dean esta sentando a su lado nuevamente y lo mira interrogantemente.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Sólo piensas comer eso?- Sam señaló con el pulgar el baúl.

- Sí. Y tú también. Es mi cumpleaños.-

- Sigue soñando.- Dean hace una mueca, Sam aferra el volante, fija la vista al frente.- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

- Al cine.- Dean saca un paquete de M&Ms del bolsillo de su campera y comienza a comer. - ¿Quieres?- Dean contempla con diversión la expresión de asco de Sam.- Si vas a vomitar, fuera del auto.-

- ¿Al cine?- Sam baja la ventanilla y toma aire fresco. Más bien helado. La vuelve a subir con rapidez.- ¿Piensas meter todo eso de contrabando en el cine?-

- No, claro que no. Volveremos más tarde.-

- ¿Entonces por qué sacamos las entradas ahora?-

- Así no tenemos que darnos prisa en volver.-

- ¿Y adónde vamos?-

- Ya veras.-

- ¡Demonios!- masculla Sam. Eso le da alguna pista a Dean de que es grave.

- ¿Ahora qué pasa?-

- Hay un policía cinco calles más abajo.-

- ¿Y qué? Estás con un adulto con licencia.-

- ¡Si, pero yo no tengo permiso de aprendiz!-

- Bueno, geniecillo. Tranquilo, nadie te abrirá historial criminal. Aún.- Dean sonríe con sorna.- Si queremos salir del pueblo tendremos que pasar por su puesto. Cambiemos lugares cuando terminemos con el cine.-

- ¿Y para qué saldremos del pueblo?-

- Porque yo lo digo. Vamos al cine.-

Un cine pequeño: típico de esos pueblos perdidos en medio del desierto. Con afiches de películas que tenían entre diez y treinta años, amarillentos por el sol.

Y sólo tres salas.

- ¿Qué quieren?- el empleado de la única taquilla rebosa amabilidad, nota con sarcasmo Sam.

- Dos entradas para... - Dean miró la lista de películas y sus respectivos horarios.- Scream 2.-

El empleado se enderezó un poco más, apenas lo suficiente como para ver a Sam, que lo contemplaba con hastío, esperando la siguiente idea de su hermano mayor.

- Eso no va a poder ser.- informa secamente.

- Esta bien. Él viene conmigo.- Dean sacó su licencia de conducir nueva, que acredita su mayoría de edad.

El vendedor apenas levanta una ceja. Ni siquiera cambia la inflexión de la voz.

- Están agotadas.-

- Esta bien.- la sonrisa de Dean vaciló un segundo y luego los ojos volvieron a brillarle.- Entonces para "Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado" la función de las 17.30.-

- No.-

- ¿Cómo que no?- empezó a exaltarse el rubio. - ¡Ya dije que yo me hago responsable de él!-

El tipo de las entradas volvió a mirar evaluadoramente a Sam. El castaño levantó una ceja y le devolvió la mirada con desafío.

- Tampoco quedan.- informó finalmente.

- ¿Qué?- el chillido de sorpresa de Dean fue tan cómico que Sam no pudo menos que reír por lo bajo. - ¿Por qué demonios no?-

- Es un pueblo pequeño, amigo. ¿Qué crees que hace la gente un viernes por la noche?-

- Esta bien. ¿Para qué hay lugar, entonces? Cerca de las cuatro.- todo ese asunto del cine empezaba a darle jaqueca a Dean. Se masajeó la frente.

- "Hércules" a las 14.30 o "Titanic" a las 15.45.-

Sam rió más alto. Dean lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Dame dos para Titanic. Espero que la chica este lo suficientemente buena. Tranquilo, yo me responsabilizó por él.- señaló a Sam.

- No hace falta. ¿Ya tienes trece o más, no?-

Dean gruñó y pagó.

Con todo el dinero que ya llevaba gastado en el auto, la comida y el cine, Sam comenzó a preguntarse por cuanto tiempo había estado ahorrando Dean para ese día.

Aparentemente, más del que nunca creyó posible que su derrochón hermano ahorrará.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Dean estacionó el auto enfrente de una armería.

- ¿Podrías parar con las preguntas? Tomalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños.- Dean bajó fastidiando del auto y detrás, Sam.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Sammy ignoró los bufidos del rubio.

- Comprar una escopeta de caza.- soltó con molestia su hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

- ¿No te parece que hace diez años que pasaste la edad de los "por qué"? Porque soy mayor de edad y puedo hacerlo y porque quiero ir a practir tiro al bosque y papá se ha llevado todo en el Impala.-

- Estas loco. No van a venderte nada hasta los 21 años.- Sam se había conseguido uno o dos libros de leyes, como para estar positivamente seguro de cuanto años de cárcel le darían a su padre o a su hermano el día que los atraparán. Si es que lo hacían alguna vez. Él rezaba todas las noches para que no.

- Según la ley de Virginia, puedo comprar armas de caza, esas que no tienes forma de ocultar.-

- No estamos en Virginia.- Dean rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta del negocio.

*************************** Fundido a Negro **************************************

Aparentemente, la ley sobre armas era igual en Virginia que en Arizona, porque los chicos se pasaron lo que quedaba de la mañana y la tarde practicando tiro al blanco con latas de gaseosa y cerveza en los flancos de las montañas que rodeaban al pueblo donde estaban parando esta vez.

En la imaginación de la gente, Arizona es desértica e inhóspita. Pero, en realidad, en invierno, con vientos frios y lluvias un poco más frecuentes, es bastante verde.

A Sam le pareció hermoso y lamento no tener una cámara. Pero no dijo nada.

En cambio Dean se pasó el día hablando, casi sin parar. Después del almuerzo, seguía comiendo papas fritas y riendose de la pésima puntería de Sam al tener que sostener la mira de la escopeta. Sin embargo, cuando el cuchillo que él mismo le había regalado a su hermanito una Navidad le arrancó la bolsa de papas fritas de la mano y la clavó contra el árbol donde estaba apoyado, ya no le pareció gracioso.

Sam empezaba a ser peligroso.

Y él comenzaba a sentirse orgulloso del mocoso.

***************************** Fundido a Negro ************************************

- Es la peor película que he visto en mi vida.- Sam sonrió divertido al ver la expresión entre asqueada, aburrida y aterrada de Dean.

No la tenía desde que vieron "Los puentes de Madison" Dean tuvo pesadillas por una semana después de eso.

Claro que, sin Clint Eastwood de por medio, no habría problemas nocturnos esta vez.

- Has visto peores. ¿Recuerdas...?- Sam intenta solidariamente palmearle el hombro.

- ¡No te atrevas!- chilla Dean y se cubre los oídos. Juró que se arrancaría los ojos antes de volver a ver a Clint Eastwood preocupandose por los chismerios de un polvoriento y aburrido pueblo agrario. Sam ríe aún más fuerte.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Compramos una pizza y vamos al motel?- propone el menor.

- La noche es joven, Sammy. Al menos para mí. Vamos a comer afuera hoy.- ambos suben al auto y Sam se queda viendolo.- ¿Qué?- era peor su mirada interrogante que las preguntas constantes.

- ¿Cuánto dinero gastante ya hoy, Dean? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahorrandolo?-

- ¿Importa?- Dean se encoge de hombros.- Es mi cumpleaños y puedo hacer lo que quiera.-

- ¿Y lo gastas conmigo?- Sam lo miraba con la expresión de cachorro desamparado que generalmente le conseguía lo que fuera. Pero esta vez absolutamente sin querer.

- ¿Por qué no?- Dean no entendía la expresión brillante de su hermano.- Vamos, no te pongas a llorar, Samantha. O pasare por el motel, te dejaré y me iré a cenar sólo.-

- Idiota.-

- Nenaza.-

Por supuesto, era todo una trampa. Tenía que ser una trampa. Sam tendría que haberlo sabido desde que lo tiraron de la cama aquella mañana.

- No puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí.- murmura Sam con los ojos desmensuradamente abiertos y arrugando la nariz ante el olor a grasa frita del ambiente.- Juro que me lo pagarás algún día. El día que menos lo esperes, me lo cobraré.-

- Enano rencoroso.-

Estan en un restaurant de comidas rápidas, lleno de gente que quiere comer mucho, pero barato. Porque esa es la definición de "Heart Attack Grill" para Sam: comer mucho, barato y de la comida chatarra que fascina a Dean.

Su hermano se dirige a una mesa para dos en un rincón y Sam lo sigue a regañadientes. Se detiene un momento a observar a un anciano que parece increíble que en su estado pueda comer una hamburguesa cuádruple con papas con picante y cerveza. El viejo le dirige una mirada, apunta su ganchuda nariz a él y luego vuelve los ojos a sus manos. En una de ellas tiene un anillo. Lo gira en su dedo. Una camarera pasa por delante de su mesa, Sam parpadea y el viejo desaparece. De hecho, la mesa queda inmaculadamente limpia.

- Creo que estás un poco joven para mirar así a las camareras, pero no puedo culparte, Sammy.- Sam esta tan confundido con todo el asunto del viejo que ni siquiera escucha la burla de su hermano. Se sienta enfrente suyo y ve por la ventana a un Cadillac blanco alejarse.

- ¿Qué?- murmura.

- ¿Te sientes bien?-

- Sí, estoy bien.-

- ¿Cómo se sienten los pacientes hoy?- una camarera rubia, de piernas largas y cortisimo uniforme de enfermera sexy se para junto a su mesa. A Dean se le pinta la sonrisa tonta que le presagia a Sam momentos de vergüenza ajena.

- No podríamos estar mejor. ¿No es verdad, Sammy? Te dije que esto era el Paraíso.- los ojos le brillan demasiado a Dean. - Un sabor por el que vale la pena morir.- el rubio cita el slogan del local.

Sam sólo gruñe.

- Seguro, cariño.- la camarera se inclina un poco, sin ninguna necesidad.

Sam esta muy rojo, pero ninguno de los otros dos lo nota. En momentos como este, realmente extraña a John. Al menos delante de su padre Dean se comporta.

Un poco.

Sam carraspea.

La chica se endereza y su hermano también.

- Bueno, yo seré su camarera esta noche. Soy la enfermera Louise Fletcher... -

- Espeluznante.- murmura Dean.

Ella ríe.

Sí, lo sé. Por eso me contrataron, mayormente. ¿Sus nombres?-

- Dean y Sam Winchester.-

- Muy bien: Dean y Sam.- les pone a cada uno una pulserita de papel con sus nombres, como si fueran realmente pacientes.- ¿Qué van a querer?-

- Yo quiero un Bypass triple, una doble porción de papas y una malteada grasosa. Como para empezar. ¿Qué quieres, Sammy?- Dean lo mira con impaciencia.

Sam temía que si habría la boca vomitaría de sólo oír todo lo que su hermano pensaba comer.

La mesera lo mira con una expresión sorprendentemente maternal.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Sam? Puedo traerte un vaso de agua de contrabando si quieres.-

- Una hamburguesa y una coca, por favor.- logro responder el chico.

- Debilucho.- Dean sonrió con sorna.

- Tómalo con calma ¿Esta bien?- y por el tono que uso, Louise se pareció sorprendentemente a una enfermera real.

Cuando la chica le trajo la comida (además de palidecer ante la expresión de asco de Sam) le hizo una graciosa sonrisa a Dean y se marchó.

- Esa podría ser mi próxima esposa.- Sam esta muy ocupado observando la hamburguesa triple de Dean como para entender de que habla su hermano.

- ¿Qué?-

- Ahora puedo casarme: ella podría ser mi esposa.-

Sam se mete una papa frita en la boca y les encuentra increíble buen sabor.

Come dos o tres más.

- Ahora también puedes firmar contratos laborales. Quizás puedas trabajar aquí, en las cocinas.-

- ¿Te imaginas? Sería la única forma de que yo sea doctor.-

Sam observa la sonrisa llena de comida de su hermano y no dice nada por un momento.

- Esta malteada...- Dean baja un bocado de la(s) hamburguesa(s) -¡Es genial! ¡Chocolate derretido con manteca!¡Y congelado! ¡Es genial, debes probarlo!-

- No, gracias.- Sam pone cada vez más cara de enfermo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sammy? ¿Algo va mal?- pregunta el mayor con ingenuidad.

- Estoy intentando no vomitar.- frunce la nariz Sammy.

- Gallina.- le da otro mordisco a su hamburguesa. Sam lo imita. Le sabe bien, tan bien como las papas.

Se sorprende de nuevo.

- Me gusta una chica.- suelta al fin. Y cree que todo el pudor que le daba confesarle eso a Dean (y que debió superar) lo vale por la expresión de sorpresa y estupor de su hermano.

- Creo que son un poco grandes para tí, Sammy. Pero con intentarlo no pierdes nada.- Dean le palmea el hombro y toma un puñado de papas fritas.

No una, ni dos.

Por lo menos diez.

- ¡No me refiero a ellas!- el menor les echa un vistazo. Dean se quedá viendolas sin ningún disimulo. -¡Dean! ¡Te estoy hablando!- se queja el pequeño.

- Si, lo siento... Una chica... ¿De tu escuela, cierto? ¿Qué? ¿Va en matemáticas avanzadas contigo?- Dean le da otro mordisco gigantesco a su hamburguesa.

- No.- Sam hace una expresión indescifrable. Dean se encoge de hombros y lo alienta a seguir.- En Biología.-

- Ah. Una nerd. Como tú. ¿Son compañeros de mesada?-

- No. Se llama Aldys.-

- ¿Aldys? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-

- Bueno, en realidad es Leelee.- Dean hace una nueva expresión de desagrado.- Lo sé. Sus padres son rusos o algo así. Aldys es un sobrenombre.-

- Nunca creí que te gustará las chicas con sobrenombres, Sammy.- comenta socarronamente el mayor.

- ¿Qué?-

- Olvídalo. Así que Aldys ¿Eh?-

- Si, le dicen así por "Alderaan", tú sabes, donde Leia nació. Es una gran fanática de Star Wars.- Sam sonrie y casi no le importa que su genial-guapo-ganador hermano sepa que le gusta una chica que todo lo que le ha dicho hasta ahora es _"Estos no son los androides que estas buscando"_

- ¡Es realmente una nerd! ¡Finalmente encontraste alguien como tú! ¡Felicidades!- Dean no puede ignorar esa sonrisa boba. Tampoco es que quiera, de cualquier forma.

- Cállate. Aún esperas que Uhura baje del Enterpreise.- contraataca Sam.

- ¡Eh, respeta a tus mayores! Bueno, Leia es ardiente. ¿Ella es ardiente?- Dean levanta una ceja y pone su sonrisa "peligrosa"

- ¡Dean!- se asusta Sam.

- Lo siento, Sammy. No entiendo para que me cuentas esto.- Dean se encoge de hombros y continúa comiendo.

- Dime que hacer. Para acercarme a ella.- Sammy lo mira con cara de cachorrito y se muerde los labios, esperando una respuesta.

- No puedo decirte que hacer.- Dean lo mira como si hubiera enloquecido de repente.

- ¿Por qué no? Siempre me dices que hacer. ¿No puedes darme un consejo cuando te lo pido?- Sam frunce mucho el entrecejo y a continuación tuerce la boca en un puchero.

Sam observa atentamente a su hermano. Dean finge que se niega unos segundos más, come unas papas fritas y después suspira.

Sammy esconde su sonrisa.

Ganó.

- Serás un caso dificil... pero esta bien. - Sam rueda los ojos.- ¿Ella sabe que existen?-

- Sí, creo que sí.-

- Bueno, eso facilita mucho las cosas. Eres un Winchester, Sam. Sólo se tu mismo y ella caerá.-

- Muchas gracias. Muy útil.- Sam se recarga contra el respaldo de su silla y toma un sorbo de gaseosa.

- Pero es cierto, Sam. Si es tan nerd como tú, le fascinarás.- dice con inocencia su hermano.

- Gracias.- Sam toma otro trago de coca.- Eres un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo, ¿sabes?- agrega a continuación.

- ¿La mayoría? Eso es mejor que ser una perra todo el tiempo.- Dean sonrié, toma un trago de cerveza.

Ninguno de los dos lo dicen en serio, pero así es como Dean habla con algunos adultos y eso le hacen sentir a Sam que lo considera grande también.


	2. 22:30 pm

**Gracias por no hartarse aún... Aquí esta la segunda parte... Más notas al final. Las haré lo más cortas posible, lo prometo.**

Sam agradeció que llevarán a su hermano hasta el auto en una silla de ruedas. Lo que no le gustó tanto fueron los aplausos, las fotos y todo el tumulto.

John no hubiera aprobado que llamarán tanto la atención.

Para peor, le regalaron otra lata de cerveza por ser capaz de terminar con la hamburguesa Triple Bypass. Y la malteada extra grasosa. Y una porción doble de papas fritas. (Y las propias papas fritas de Sam)

Tradiciones del lugar.

Un lugar donde todos estaban locos, sin excepción posible, creía firmemente Sam.

Ahora, llevarlo desde el auto (que había conducido él, por supuesto, Dean estaba en un estado cercano al desmayo) hasta su habitación iba a ser una tarea titánica. Sam bajó del auto, lo cerró muy bien, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta de su hermano. Dean casi cayó sobre el asfalto, pero se agarró de la puerta abierta. Se quedó sentado unos segundos y el frío de la noche invernal de enero lo golpeó.

Sin previo avisó, vomitó aparentemente todo lo que había comido. Sam se apartó de un salto.

- ¡Dios mío, Dean!- refunfuñó Sam.- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres agua?- Dean se limpio los labios con la mano, la mano en el pantalón y después negó con la cabeza. - Vamos, entremos a la habitación. Haré café. ¿Quieres café?- probablemente lo necesitara: Dean podía haber vomitado toda su cena, pero venía bebiendo cerveza y comiendo chatarra desde el mediodía. Sam se preguntaba donde lo había puesto todo.

Parece que la idea de meter algo más en su estómago no le cayó muy bien a Dean, porque volvió a vomitar. Esta vez, algo muy negro y líquido. O era la malteada extra grasosa o bilis.

Sam rogó que fuera la malteada.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Sam le levantó el rostro y entre las lágrimas por el esfuerzo de vomitar y su propio mareo, Dean vió su expresión de preocupación. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a un hospital? ¡Al diablo con que papá se enoje!- masculló.

_- Ahora _podríamos, pero no.- Dean intenta una leve sonrisa.- ¿Siempre te gusta tener una excusa para molestarlo, no?- Sam frunce el entrecejo y sacude la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación. - Estoy bien, en serio. Mucho mejor que antes. Ayudame a pararme o me resbalare en esto y eso si que será asqueroso.- Sam lo mira con preocupación cada vez más marcada.- Por favor, Sammy. Estoy bien. Vamos.- Sam le pasa un brazo por la cintura y deja que Dean se recargue un poco en él.

Empiezan el largo camino. Y, Sam no sabe como pudo recordarlo, Dean saca la cerveza que le han regalado en la parrilla y comienza a beberla.

- ¡Dean!- grita.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es mi cumpleaños 18 todavía por un par de horas y voy a seguir celebrandolo cuanto quiera!- Dean usa exactamente el mismo tono que usan los niños para decir que no comerán las verduras.

- Vas a terminar en un hospital con coma alcohólico y el higado destrozado por la comida chaterra. Eso es lo que vas a hacer.- chilla Sammy.

- Nerd.- gruñe el muchacho, pero por el momento no sigue bebiendo. Se pone a hablar.

El único problema que tiene Sam con que su hermano se sienta feliz es que, cuando Dean esta feliz, es de esas personas que no paran de hablar un segundo. De cualquier tontería.

Y rie sin control, también.

De cualquier tontería, por supuesto.

Muchas años después, en Standford, Sam aprenderá que es un intento de expansividad: de expander la alegría que lo rebalsa y extenderla al mundo y a la gente circundante. Pero ahora, con trece casi catorce años, Sammy no necesita estudios universitarios para saber que Dean no es tan expansivo como demuestra todo el tiempo y que por una vez le hará bien.

- ¿Sabes por qué estoy tan contento?-

Aquí vamos.

Dean rie sin control, mientras intenta no recargar todo su peso en Sammy porque, borracho o no, recuerda que su hermanito pesa aún unos cuantos kilos menos que él.

- ¿La casi décimo quinta cerveza que acabas de tomar no tiene nada que ver?- de verdad que Sam esta asombrado de que Dean no este ya en coma alcohólico.

- ¡Por favor! Dean Wicester... -

- Winchester.-

- ¡Yo sé como me llamó! Me faltan todavía unas cervezas para ponerme alegre.-

Sam piensa que con el aliento que trae su hermano, hasta él se está poniendo alegre. Pero no dice nada. Continuán caminando trabajosamente.

- ¿No quieres saber?- la voz le tiembla al mayor y no precisamente por el alcohol.

- ¿Él que, Dean?-

-¡Porque estoy tan contento!-

- ¿Porque cumpliste los 18 y ya te pueden juzgar como un adulto?-

- Además... Nerd.- Dean intenta arrancarle más cerveza a la lata. Está seca. La estrangula en una mano y la arroja por sobre su hombro.

- ¡No hagas basura!- se escandaliza el pequeño.

- A ver cuando te cambiará esa jodida voz chillona. Calladito eres más bonito.- claramente, a Dean comienza a dolerle la cabeza.

- Papá va a matarte si se enterá de esto.- Sam le saca las llaves de la habitación del bolsillo y abre con dificultad. Con un brazo refrena el cuerpo de Dean y con el otro empuja la perilla.

- ¿Quién va a decirselo? ¿Tú? Papá no esta aquí.- canturrea Dean mientras se abre paso hacia la cama sin hacer ninguna "ese". Derechito. Ni siquiera se saca las botas antes de dejarse caer. No abre la cama. Tampoco es la suya: es la de Sam. - Papá nunca esta aquí.- cierra los ojos y entierra la cara en la almohada.

Sam ruega para sus adentros que Dean no arme una escena de borracho melancólico.

No quiere que su cumpleaños acabe así.

Ni en un coma alcohólico, ya que estamos, si no es demasiado pedir.

- Eso es bueno ¿No?- Sam se sienta junto a él y Dean lo mira a través de una neblina. Probablemente, ve como su rostro gira por todos lados como en las escenas pesadillescas de las películas. - Ahora que tienes 18, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Al menos cuando papá no este. ¿No es eso? Lo demostraste todo el día.-

- Hace mucho que hago lo que quiero, Sammy.- Dean entierra la cara en la almohada.

- De acuerdo. Lo que digas.- Sam le quita las botas y luego lo obliga a levantarse para poder desarmar la cama. Apenas un segundo después, Dean se tira en ella de nuevo. Todavía trae la campera puesta. Sam gruñe, forcejea con él hasta quitarsela, y luego lo cubre con las mantas.

- Algo así, pero no.- Sam tarda un segundo en comprender de que demonios habla el otro.

- ¿Entonces?- Sam se sienta en el borde de la cama y lo mira con atención. Dean hace un intento infractuoso por fijar correctamente la vista y sonrié.

No de medio lado, a lo Han Solo, como cuando coquetea. Ni con seguridad y burla. Ni sarcásticamente.

Sonrié sincera, agradecida, pacíficamente.

- Ahora que tengo dieciocho años... Ahora que soy mayor de edad...Si papá no vuelve, realmente no vuelve... Puedo hacerme cargo.- Dean debe estar muy borracho para decir eso.- Realmente puedo hacerme cargo de tí. Ser responsable legalmente por tí. Ser tu tutor legal.¿Entiendes, Sammy?- Dean sonrié triunfalmente y a continuación parece que un mazo invisible lo golpeará, porque se desploma sobre la almohada y comienza a roncar sonoramente.

Sam se queda aturdido y no precisamente por los espantosos ronquidos. Ni por el frío. Ni por el cansancio.

Aturdido por lo que Dean acaba de confesar.

Para Dean había sido una pesadilla recurrente el pensar que su padre definitivamente no volviera y ellos tuvieran que separarse.

Ahora Dean tenía 18 años y podía ser su tutor legal.

Una punzada de remordimiento lo pinchó feo cuando pensó que no le importaba si ahora John decidía largarse de una vez. Pero sintió un poco de alivio también cuando se metió en su cama y no tuvó necesidad de rezarle a Dios por seguridad.

Ahora Dean estaba de verdad a cargo.

Ahora podía dejar un poco en paz a Dios.

Según Sam, era un trato justo.

************************** Fundido a Negro***************************************

Sam escuchó la ducha cerrarse y después la cortina de la bañera. Murmuró contra Dean, suponiendo de antemano que había agotado el agua caliente. Se tapó un poco más y continuó con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

Un rato después, maldijo su suerte.

Necesitaba ir al baño.

Abrió los ojos.

Antes de poder protestar por lo mucho que tardaba su hermano, Sam se dió cuenta que Dean continuaba en un estado semi comatoso en la cama. Antes de poder gritar que había un intruso, John Winchester salió del baño en camiseta y calzoncillos, buscando en los bolsos un pantalón limpio.

- ¿Pa?- balbuceó Sam con el corazón saliendose por la boca.

- ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A Santa?- John encontró un pantalón y se lo pusó. Tomó un par de medias y se calzó con rapidez por el frío.

- No te oímos llegar.-

- Muy mal hecho, por cierto.- John observó a su hijo mayor.- ¿Qué le pasa a Dean?- generalmente, el muchacho saltaba de la cama apenas oía el motor del Impala. - ¿Cuánto bebió?- el hombre su pusó serio en un milisegundo.

- Nada, en serio... - Sam no sabía mentir y John lo sabía. El pequeño vió un empaque de seis cervezas vacío y una vieja caja de pizza.- Compramos una pizza, vimos tele y Dean se tomó las cervezas. Nada más.- Gracias a Dios que en ese motel de porquería limpiaban día si y día no.

- La pasaron genial ¿eh?- sonrió John Winchester.

- Si: nosotros sabemos pasarnosla en grande.- se sentó en la cama y se rascó la cabeza. Eso lo delataba aún más.

John estaba seguro de que los chicos la habían pasado en grande. Podía haber llegado hacia menos de una hora, pero antes de bañarse encontró tiempo para dar vuelta los bolsillos de la campera de su hijo mayor. Encontró dos entradas para una función de cine a las cuatro de la tarde; un boleto de lotería expedido el día anterior; una cuenta de un restaurante de comida rápida, con un número telefónico escrito en ella y un "llamame"; un recibo por el alquiler de un Peugeot blanco '85, como el que estaba en el estacionamiento del motel, a nombre de Dean Winchester. Incluso encontro las llaves del auto, que Sam había vuelto a guardar en su lugar.

Oh, sí. John Winchester sabía muy bien como mantenerse al tanto de lo que hacían sus hijos.

Hablando de pasarla en grande.- John levantó la escopeta de caza que sus hijos habían comprando hacía menos de 24 horas. - ¿Qué es esto?-

- Una escopeta de caza, pa.- Dean se sentó en la cama, somnoliento. - ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

- Un poco antes del amanecer. ¿De dónde salió?-

- Yo la compre.- toda la seguridad con la que Dean había estado exhibiendo su identificación el día anterior había desaparecido.

- ¿Tú qué?- gruño su padre.

- Él me la compró. Quería practicar y no teníamos con que. Así que Dean me la compró. Es mía. Estaba en mi bolso ¿O no?- Sam maldijo nuevamente su suerte. Su padre nunca revisaba los bolsos.

Excepto hoy.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Sammy? ¿Qué mantenga las narices fuera de tus cosas?-

- Por supuesto que no.- Sam no quería comenzar un pelea.- Sólo quería que supieras que no somos descuidados y no dejamos las cosas por ahí.-

- Tranquilo, Sammy. Sé que no. Bueno, levantanse y desayunemos, que si tantas ganas tienen de entrenar les voy a dar el gusto. No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad.- comentó John, yendo hacia la pequeña cocina.

Dean se tensó.

- ¿No piensas dormir un poco?-

- Ya no puedo a esta hora. En la noche sí. Vamos, ponganse en movimiento.-

Dean se vistió a toda prisa y tomó su chaqueta.

- Iré a comprar el diario. Y donas.-

- ¿El diario? ¿Desde cuando?-

- Desde ahora. Tengo dieciocho años ahora. Soy un adulto.- Dean sonrió de medio lado.

- Uh. Es cierto.- John tomó su chaqueta de cuero, colgada junto a la puerta y vacío los bolsillos. - Hace frío afuera.- se la arrojó.

Dean tartamudeó.

- Esta bien... Tengo esta.- apretó la campera de jean forrada en piel de corderito, que usaba desde los quince años.

- Esa es de niños. Ya eres un hombre. Sam puede usar esa ahora. Bueno, cuando la llene.-

- ¿En verdad?- la sonrisa de Dean se ensanchó hasta las orejas. Radiante de nuevo.

- Sé que preferirías el Impala, pero bueno.- John se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Es genial! ¡Gracias!- Dean se la pusó de inmediato y se miró en el mugriento espejo del motel.

John volvió sonriendo a la cocina y dejó que sus hijos vaciarán los bolsillos de las huellas de su parranda del día anterior.

Cuando Dean volvió, apretando el paso y transpirando un poco por el fuerte sol de Arizona, los tres Winchester se sentaron a desayunar. El desayuno estaba sorprendentemente rico (A John nunca se la había dado bien cocinar) y todo estaban contentos, aunque nadie decía porque. Dean inspeccionó el diario, leyó dos o tres artículos, su sonrisa creció aún más y le pasó el diario a su padre, con una sonrisa brillante

Como iban a pasar todo el día en el campo (_"Otra vez" _recordó Sammy) fueron a aprovisionarse de frutas, cosas para sandwiches, gaseosas y cervezas. (La cara de Dean cuando su padre dijo _"Cerveza"_ fue muy divertida.)

John fue en contra de sus costumbres y le ordenó a Sam que lo acompañara, dejando a Dean en el asiento del acompañante.

Quince minutos después, volvieron. Dean continuaba sentado allí, pero de nuevo sonreía con ganas. Mientras John guardaba las cosas en el baúl, Sam se refugió en el asiento trasero. Siempre iba con menos ropa de la recomendable. Refunfuñó y se pusó la campera que hasta el día anterior pertenecía a su hermano

Le quedaba simplemente enorme. Ya buscaría su propio abrigo. Ahora sólo quería descongelarse. Hundió la nariz contra la piel de corderito para calentarsela y un conocido aroma lo golpeó de lleno. Tardó un segundo en ponerle nombre: Dean. Y tardó otro segundo en reírse porque hubiera un olor en el mundo que fuera "Olor a Dean".

- ¿Qué pasa, enano? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Dean se giró para verlo.

- Yo. Debo verme cómico en esta cosa gigantesca, como si estuviera disfrazado.- Dean le ve la ancha sonrisa, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas un tono más coloreadas de lo usual y sabe que miente.

Fingió que no lo notaba.

- No te preocupes, ya la llenarás algún día.- Sacó dos billetes de diez dólares y le extendió uno. - Ten.-

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sam arrugando la nariz.

- Dinero, Sammy. Se cambia por bienes y servicios.-

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

- Ayer jugue a la lotería. Los últimos cuatro números de mi licencia de conducir.-

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

- Eres una molestia en el trasero ¿Lo sabías? Mi número de licencia... - Dean saca el carnet de un bolsillo del pantalón.- Es 35217983.- se la pasó a Sam.- Gané 20 dólares apostando al 7983, así que me parece que la mitad es tuya.- Dean sonrió a su particular estilo Han Solo y levantó una ceja, extendiendole el billete otra vez.

Sam tomó el billete despacio y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa. Después, le devolvió la licencia a Dean, sin sacarle los ojos de encima. El mayor sonrió con satisfacción y volvió la vista al frente. Se apoyó de lleno en el respaldo del asiento.

- Gracias, imbécil.-

Por el espejo retrovisor, Dean pudó ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Sammy y la risa en sus ojos.

- De nada, perra.-

FIN

**_El final parece un poco brusco, pero era para que no quedará demasiado sensible. Aprendido de los Simpsons, como tantas cosas. Además que quería mostrar cuando empezaron a usar esos apelativos en sus conversaciones incómodas. Es realmente dificil encontrar equivalentes en castellano, dicho sea de paso. _**

**_Tratare de ser muy puntual, si queda alguna duda, pueden reviewearla (¡Qué verbo más raro!) el título esta sacado de un folleto que se le da a los que cumplen 18 años en el estado de Virginia y sacan su licencia de conducir. Cuando me puse a buscar que podría hacer Dean con la mayoría de edad esto fue lo primero que saltó: "So you're eighteen" Sobre derechos y obligaciones que se tienen como ciudadano en ese estado._**

**_Hablando del disparador de este fic, fue uno llamado "Delirios" de Katrinna LeFay en el que Sam cree que tiene entre ocho y trece años y le ruega a Dean que no lo lleve a un hospital porque eso podría traerle problemas con el sistema social. Ahi fue cuando me puse a pensar que realmente debe haber preocupado mucho a Dean el que algo le pasara a su padre y lo apartaran de Sam, así que cuando cumplió 18 años y pudo ser su tutor legal debe haber sido como que le sacaron un peso de encima._**

**_Y por eso estaba rezando la noche anterior a su cumpleaños. Es como esos miedos ingenuos que tiene uno de que algo que quiere realmente mucho se pierde a sólo unos minutos de obtenerlo._**

**_Sólo por aclarar, Aldys es el personaje de la amiga nerd de Drew Barrymore en "Jamas besada" Siempre me gusto mucho ese personaje, especialmente en pareja con Guy/Chico._**

**_¿Me imaginan a Dean viendo "Los puentes de Madison"? XD Me acorde de la cara que puso Sam cuando Dean le dijo a Cass (sobre Titanic) "Vamos, no fue tan mala. Es decir, el vestuario de Kate Winslet." _**

**_Los restaurantes de comida rápida "Heart Attack Grill" realmente existen en Arizona y Dallas. Las mozas se visten de enfermeras y los cocineros de doctores y según tengo entendido se trata a los clientes más o menos como mostre, incluso llevan en silla de ruedas a quienes pueden terminar una hamburguesa triple. Se especializan en comida ultra grasosa y muy orgullosos de ello. Siempre pensé que ese sería el Paraíso de Dean (incluso pensé que ese sería un buen "último deseo" de la temporada tres) y que Sam lo odiaría. Para los argentinos por aqupi boyantes: ¿Se imaginaron alguna vez a Sam en un parripollo de las rutas argentinas? Bueno, es la misma idea._**

**_Una de las cosas que no me gustó de este fic es como mostré a Sam. Me salió muy adulto. _**

**_Aunque yo no soy mucho de los Universos Alternos (me encantó la definición de Misha de qué es un universo alterno en "The French Mistake"), quiero decir, de escribirlos, esto me gusto para pequeño universo alterno, porque modificaría muy ligeramente la historia y podría funcionar incluso con los capítulos como están: quiero decir que Dean tenga que convertirse en el tutor legal de Sam por algunos años y que luego Sam se vaya a la Universidad... Y desde ahí arrancamos casi igual. No hace falta que John muera, sólo que se ausente._**

**_Bueno, por mi bien y el de ustedes, corto esto acá y respondo Reviews._**

**_Angelita: Bueno, imaginate que es un elogio enorme decir que parece que mi historia la haya narrado el propio Dean... ¡Muchas gracias! Si, yo también creo que hay pocas cosas más tiernas que Dean con su instinto de hermano mayor y esa cierta melancolía que tiene por su infancia (Convegamos que hay que sentirse melancólico por esa infancia...) Espero que, si leíste este, no te hayas mareado o decepcionado demasiado ¡Gracias por escribir!_**

**_Winchestergirl83: Si, Dean no sería Dean sino hiciera todo lo humanamente (y más) posible para mantener a Sammy a salvo. Es cierto, todavía no entendimos bien porque Sam siendo tan inteligente toma tan malas decisiones. Y a repetición. Ahora que lo pienso ¿El winchester no es un rifle de repetición? Wua, lo de "La tenes re clara" fue un gran elogio también, gracias. Con Dean me siento un poco más cómoda, pero con Sam..._**

**_Ana: __Supongo que es bastante obvio, pero nunca me había dado cuenta que en las primeras temporadas lo que fue la infancia de los chicos se ve más de la perspectiva de Sam, que tienden a ser un poco mas simplista en esos casos. Deformaciones de ser el menor, supongo. Él no tuvó, como Dean, que arbitrar y escuchar las dos campanas. He tratado de hacerle justicia al personaje de Dean, porque hablando de presentaciones de caracteres, Dean ha hecho un recorrido muy largo desde la primera temporada hasta la fecha: con todo, creo que Sam siempre se mantuvo en ciertos parámetros. Cuando me refiero a la baja autoestima de Dean, que la tiene, aunque ni idea de donde la saco, me refiero mas bien a él creyendo que lo arruina todo. Ejemplo paradigmático: el monologo que hace antes de vender su alma o en el hospital con Lisa. Dean tiende a creer que arruina todo y a olvidar a la gente que ha salvado. De todas formas, me alegra que te haya gustado el espíritu general: a todos nos rompió el corazón que Dean tuviera que dejar a Sam irse como el adulto que es. Capaz por eso hacemos este tipo de fic, a ver si lo ayudamos a Dean a lidiar con el dolor. _**

**_Es todo. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!_**


End file.
